Reflexiones
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: Egoist, Terrorist y la ÉPICA amistad de Hiroki y Miyagi, quien hace que Hiroki piense, pero mas que lo quiera matar.


**Título:** Reflexiones  
**Rating:** PG/K+**  
Pareja/Personajes:** Kamijou Hiroki, Miyagi Yoh. Egoist, Terrorist y un _poquiiiito_ de Romantica(menciones)**  
Resumen: **Egoist, Terrorist y la ÉPICA amistad de Hiroki y Miyagi, quien hace que Hiroki piense, pero mas que lo quiera matar.  
**Palabras: **4200** +/-  
****A/N:** Para Merche/gray_fairy que me soporta aunque sea tan hartante e insegura e idiota y todas esas cosas, y me hace la vida mejor. Y… Hetalia me ha comido el cerebro, tanto que me había olvidado de esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Estoy en casa"

"Bienvenido, Hiro-san," Nowaki dijo, sonriéndole.

Ah, que distinto era tener a Nowaki en casa recibiéndolo mas a menudo.

Ahora que los años habían pasado y la reputación de Nowaki como pediatra estaba bien asentada, sus horarios se habían vuelto, si no mas flexibles, mas fáciles de organizar. Sin mencionar que ahora no tenía todos esos trabajos a medio tiempo manteniéndolo lejos.

"H-hn".

Claro que el también había puesto de su parte. Sabía que desde que había llegado a ser profesor asistente, el trabajo, si acaso con menos espacio físico (el apodo de "bosque sobre-poblado" de su oficinal era bien merecido, después de todo) era también un poco mas rápido y eficiente. Claro, a fuerza de tirar libros y gobernar con un proverbial puño de acero, todo sea dicho, pero las cosas habían mejorado.

Nowaki, aun sonriendo, se le acercó más. Tomándolo por la barbilla, lo besó suavemente, apenas un roce de labios.

Una de sus manos le tembló, casi por impulso moviéndose para agarrarse de la camisa de Nowaki, pero se detuvo. Kamijou Hiroki, el demonio Kamijou, no era una mocosa enamorada que se le aflojaban las rodillas con un simple _beso_. Claro que no.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Nowaki era aún más gentil que antes. Mocoso confianzudo, iba siendo hora que le mostrara que no tenía que tratarlo como algo que se iba a _romper_.

Pero en vez de eso, Nowaki deslizó una mano por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano, tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Hiro-san," empezó, mirándolo, pero discretamente ojeando sus manos también "¿tienes hambre? La cena casi está lista," dijo, sonrisa siempre firme.

"Si, c-claro," dijo, "tch," mordiéndose los labios miró hacia un costado, tratando que su pelo le cubriera la cara, roja de vergüenza. Si decía algo mas, seguro que iba a decir algo quejumbroso, y por alguna razón, hoy se sentía extremadamente complaciente.

La sonrisa de Nowaki se hizo más grande, y si se podía le iluminó aún más el rostro.

Hiroki no pudo evitar notar que se veía mas joven, tan joven que por un segundo hasta le dio miedo de haberse unido al ranking de pedófilos (como Akihiko y el profesor Miyagi) que lo rodeaban.

Tirando de su mano, Nowaki lo llevó hacia la cocina, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. La mano de Nowaki se deslizó por su palma, su pulgar acariciándolo suavemente antes de alejarse.

(Conocer y recordar cada gesto que Nowaki le daba a veces lo enfermaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar.)

Un suspiro inaudible se le escapó. Hoy estaba raro.

Mierda, _el profesor_ había estado raro.

No que no sabía que Miyagi estaba a los pies de ese mocoso, pero algunas cosas que había dicho lo habían descolocado. El profesor era una persona privada, y aunque (acoso sexual aparte) su relación era bastante cordial, y diría, si realmente lo presionaban a hacerlo, que eran _amigos_, también era muy profesional (de nuevo, acoso sexual _**aparte**_; _mierda, no tengo que fruncir el ceño_, pensó, y lo hizo de nuevo al escuchar la voz del profesor en su cabeza diciéndole eso).

Era raro que hablaran de algo extremadamente personal (a no ser que uno de los dos, o ambos, estuviera borracho, y de lo que se decía entonces _no_-_se_-_hablaba_, bendito sea el profesor y como colaboraba, muy de vez en cuando… y para su conveniencia, todo sea dicho) mucho mas desde que la peste (es decir, el hijo del respetado decano de la Universidad y _terrorista extraordinario_, en palabras de Miyagi) le había dejado de tratar como alguien que estaba tras los pasos de su superior, y desde que su relación con Nowaki había llegado a un punto en que sus extremos malentendidos ya casi ni sucedían, y ni siquiera eran a gran escala cuando pasaban.

Escuchar como Miyagi sonaba tan aliviado de cómo pronto podría ver a Shinobu más luego de una semana ocupada le había traído recuerdos. El comentario casual acerca de extrañar pasar tiempo con alguien porque la otra persona necesitaba seguir sus propios sueños le había llegado particularmente, aunque recordarlo le hacía sentir una cierta tristeza y vergüenza por siquiera haberse dejado sentir decaído, como si monopolizar a Nowaki fuera un derecho que el tenía.

(Hiroki trató de ignorar como si Nowaki le escuchara decir eso, seguramente le diría una de esas cosas "románticas" que tenía la costumbre de decirle tan seguido.)

Y mierda, que ya ambos eran hombres grandes para tener pensamientos de colegiala (como bien le había dicho, y así le había ido, Miyagi se le había tirado encima con malicia, el grito de _'KAMIJOU!'_ particularmente agudo; como un hombre de su edad chillaba así, era algo que nunca iba a averiguar, aunque si la cara de los estudiantes en los pasillos luego que lo enterró en libros decían algo, se había vengado con creces).

Si lo pensaba, era hasta casi gracioso como en las ocasiones que salían por una copa antes de volver a sus casas, sus charlas seguían siendo en su mayoría sobre libros y el trabajo, pero se sentía una cierta libertad sobre los tópicos que pasaban entre trago y trago.

Bueno, no es como que el despreciara la compañía de alguien que amara los libros tanto como el.

Frunciendo el ceño (_a la mierda con las arrugas_) y sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó su bolso en un sillón y se aflojó la corbata, yendo a la heladera a traer las bebidas para la cena.

Pensar tanto, no, _perderse_ pensando en cada pedacito de su relación no era su estilo. Nowaki y el tenían una relación estable, y si (vergonzoso como era, le rogaba a quien escuchara que nunca fuera así) "_sus caminos se separaban_" (si iba a ponerse en un estado de ánimo tan patético, ¿Por que no usar líneas cliché de las que tanto odiaba?) el sabía bien (muy, muy bien) que dolería, pero que lo dejaría. Y por supuesto que no buscaría algo más. No valdría la pena.

…

¿Como, por todo el amor que le tenía a sus libros, había pasado de la nada a cuestionarse esta clase de cosas? Ya habían pasado por todo eso. Tener una perspectiva de las cosas era siempre bueno, y claro que siendo el mayor tendría que actuar como tal si viniera el caso, pero eso era algo que no tenía necesidad de pensar ya, y…

"¿Hiro-san?"

"_¿Si?_" dijo, quizá un poco mas cortante de lo que planeaba. Dándose cuenta, se llevó una mano a la cara, apretando el puente de la nariz.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Nowaki dijo, ignorando su tono cortante "¿algo sobre el trabajo?" preguntó luego, acercándosele.

"Algo así, se podría decir. No importa," dijo, tratando de enfocarse de nuevo "no es algo que quiera que me arruine mi tiempo en casa."

"Está bien, Hiro-san," Nowaki dijo, claramente inspeccionándolo, tratando de ver si algo estaba realmente mal "pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, aunque mas no sea escuchar, por favor, no dudes en decirme."

"Sí, sí," dijo, evadiendo el tema con un gesto despectivo con su mano "no es nada, solo me preocupo demasiado."

"Eso suena a Hiro-san," dijo sonriendo (como si su obsesión con el trabajo fuera algo bueno) "pero por favor, Hiro-san, trata de no pensar en eso, te mereces un descanso".

_Estoy __**tratando**_, pensó, casi queriendo reírse de la ironía de que Nowaki le pidiera eso justo ahora (y no quería ni pensar que cosas le pasarían por la cabeza a ese idiota si se enteraba todos los problemas que se hacía por el, oh no). Estaba por decir algo, pero de repente, Nowaki se le acercó, besándolo. Las botellas en su mano por poco y acaban en el piso, pero logro empujar un poco a Nowaki.

"¿Que te pasa, idiota?" le espetó, apoyando las botellas en la mesada

Nowaki se le acercó de nuevo, apoyando su frente en la suya. "Hiro-san," le murmuró muy cerca de los labios "cuando estés en casa, quiero que por favor solo pienses en mí."

Algo muy cerca, demasiado cerca de una confesión, parecido a '¿y que crees que estoy haciendo ahora, no, todo el tiempo, estúpido?' se formó en sus cerebro, pero al final todo lo que salió fue "¡Estúpido! Deja de decir estupideces tan temprano."

"Si, si, Hiro-san," Nowaki dijo, agarrando las botellas y dándose vuelta con una sonrisa.

Parado en la cocina, siguió a Nowaki con la mirada.

De donde fuera que toda esa perorata, no tenía sentido. Luego buscaría la forma de desquitarse con el profesor de alguna forma, porque la verdad tenía suficientes problemas con las cosas que el mismo pensaba.

Pero quizá, pensó, no sería mala idea si por una vez el fuera quien buscara la mano de Nowaki.

La voz de Nowaki tarareando una canción llego desde la cocina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de nuevo. Con un suspiro, apagó la luz, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Al fin nada importaba, solo que Nowaki estaba ahí.

"Nowaki," dijo, voz apenas audible "lo…. siento," prácticamente suspiró, sintiendo su cara estúpidamente caliente.

Cuando Nowaki se dio vuelta, tratando (y fallando espectacularmente, claro) de esconder su enorme alegría, Hiroki una vez mas pensó que quizá tirar su orgullo de vez en cuando no era tan malo (estaba muy lejos de admitirlo en voz alta, eso sí).

"Comamos de una vez," dijo luego, incómodo.

"¡Sí, Hiro-san!"

_¿Por el amor de Dios, quien se pone tan contento con un simple 'lo siento'?_ pensó para sus adentros, sintiendo las mariposas que nunca se habían ido del todo desde la primera vez que Nowaki hizo que su estómago se sintiera así

Comieron en silencio, ese silencio cómodo en el que el recordaba cuanta paz Nowaki le daba al fin y al cabo.

La noche los encontró a ambos en el sillón, cambiados a ropa más cómoda, viendo la televisión. Ninguno de los dos tenía que levantarse temprano, así que ambos decidieron pasar un tiempo allí antes de dormir.

Al final, el se había apoyado en Nowaki, no prestándole particular atención a la TV. Nowaki había estado tratando de traerlo mas cerca por al menos diez minutos, así que al final, decidió acercarse el mismo, ignorando la enorme sonrisa de Nowaki y lo caliente que sentía la cara.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki dijo, moviéndose un poco para dejar que su novio se acomodara mejor

Haciendo un ruido de interrogación, se acomodó.

"¿Ya nada le está molestando, verdad?" Nowaki preguntó, sonando preocupado.

_¿Porque me no me sorprende que aún se acuerde eso?_, pensó, suspirando. Cerrando los ojos, meditó bien su respuesta. Con Nowaki a su lado, no tenía muchas cosas a las que temer. Nada que el pudiera controlar, en todo caso. Y sobre Nowaki…

"Tengo…" empezó a decir, perdiendo el coraje por un segundo, lamiéndose los labios "cuando estoy aquí" siguió "hay mejores cosas en las que pensar".

Hubo silencio por unos momentos.

"¡Hiro-san!"

"¡Argh, _idiota_, fuera, no te me tires encima así!"

"¡Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Kamijou~ ¿que te pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?" Miyagi dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y con esa irritante voz quejosa mientras miraba la cantidad de papeles que tenía ya en frente

"No, profesor," Hiroki contestó, poniendo otra pila de papeles en el escritorio de su superior "nada mas necesito que usted haga _su trabajo_"

"Awww," el profesor hizo girar su silla "¡Kamijou, tan buen amigo!" chilló dramáticamente

"¿_Que_?" siseó, tensándose inconcientemente cuando el profesor se levantó de la silla

"Como te dije que no podía ver a Shinobu-chin esta semana, seguro que pretendías hacerme compañía hasta tarde, ¿_no_?" Miyagi dijo, antes de tirársele encima y abrazarlo.

Mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima, Hiroki pensó que realmente, uno de estos días, lo iba a _matar_. Ya tenía suficiente con que Nowaki y el habían estado despiertos hasta demasiado tarde el otro día, y aunque le había enseñado al mocoso que el bien podía seguirle el ritmo, igual estaba cansado.

Al final, alcanzó a manotear un diccionario, el más completo y gordo que tenía, y con solo tocarlo, Miyagi retrocedió.

"E-ehehe… Kamijou… no tenemos que llegar a eso, ¿eh?" Miyagi dijo, retrocediendo a su escritorio y sentándose

_Por fin_, pensó, dándose vuelta, y preparando otra pila de documentos. Estos, pensó, sonriéndose a si mismo, no necesitaban ser revisados por al menos otras dos semanas, pero el profesor no tenía que saber eso.

Cuando se dio vuelta, dejando la pila de documentos al lado de la otra que había puesto ahí hace unos momentos. Miyagi le miró, tratando de dar pena, pero el lo ignoró fácilmente. El se lo había buscado.

Hiroki frunció el ceño cuando notó que Miyagi _ya_ había encendido un cigarrillo. "Ah, profesor," dijo, mirando el cigarrillo con odio "¿que pasó con esa promesa tan apasionada sobre no llenar los libros con ese olor asqueroso?"

Los ojos de Miyagi se agrandaron. "Oh, cierto," dijo, apagando el cigarrillo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hiroki se sentó en su escritorio, decidido a acabar con sus propias tareas, que aunque ya estaban adelantadas, probablemente podrían usar otra mirada. Hacer bien el trabajo era mejor, no fuera que luego pensara que había algo que podría haber hecho más apropiadamente.

"Así que, Kamijou…" Miyagi dijo, sacando un caramelo de los que Shinobu le había dado para que no fumara tanto "¿en serio no hay nada de lo que necesites hablar?" dijo, tirándole uno a su asistente.

Hiroki levantó la mirada de los papeles, atrapando el caramelo y metiéndoselo a la boca sin pensar demasiado. "¿Eh? No, profesor, ya le dije que no."

Miyagi sonrió de oreja a oreja y Hiroki deseó tener el diccionario gordo más cerca. En todo caso, se tendría que conformar con lo que tenía a mano si llegaba a necesitar defenderse. Y considerando que era una maravilla que su escritorio no colapsara bajo tanto libro, estaría más que bien, si se daba el caso.

"Aaaah~" Miyagi dijo finalmente, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolo con los ojos grandes "¡el poder del amor realmente puede con todo!"

A Hiroki le dio un tic en el ojo. "Profesor, _por favor_," dijo al fin, mirándolo con reproche (y la cara roja, _maldita sea_) "¿podría dejar de decir estupideces todo el tiempo?" le dijo, en el mismo tono en el que le diría a uno de los mocosos de su clase que trataran de parecer los adultos que se supone que eran.

"Ah," Miyagi suspiró "parece que aun queda trabajo por hacer…" dijo, sonando decepcionado. Aunque el chico ese… ¿Kusama, era?, quizá no podría ayudar a Hiroki con su sentido del humor. Aunque quien era el para opinar de eso, Kusama bien podría tener esa cara solo alrededor suyo (después de todo probablemente _aún_ lo quería _matar_).

"Y está junto al frente suyo, profesor," Hiroki dijo firmemente "y por favor apúrese, que no quiero desaprovechar el día que puedo salir temprano"

"¿Oooh? ¿Algo especial esta noche?" Miyagi preguntó, moviendo sus cejas obscenamente.

Hiroki le tiró con un libro.

El libro no era grande. Podía seguir, Miyagi pensó, esquivándolo con una facilidad que solo venía por la costumbre. "Vamos, Kamijou, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea~"

Hiroki se sonrojó. "¿Podría dejar de mal pensar todo, profesor?" dijo al fin, y luego inhaló profundamente "no hay nada _'especial'_ hoy" dijo "Nowaki tiene el turno noche por esta semana. Solo quiero salir a la hora que corresponde por _una vez_" dijo, mirándolo para que el mensaje le llegara.

"Bueno, bueno, Kamijou," Miyagi dijo (Hiroki tuvo la sensación que le estaban hablando como a un niño, y ojeó un libro un poco mas grande que el anterior que había tirado) "ahhh…" Miyagi suspiró de nuevo "mejor terminemos con esto de una vez," dijo, metiéndose otro caramelo a la boca y sumergiéndose en el trabajo.

Hiroki suspiró suavemente. _Por fin_, pensó, concentrándose en sus propios informes. Era mejor que revisara sus papeles antes que se le olvidara. A veces cometía los errores mas estúpidos cuando estaba nervioso, y cuando Miyagi no tenía a su juguetito para tenerlo entretenido, se ponía insoportable, y acababa crispándole los nervios y dándole un dolor de cabeza de los mejores. Y encima, el idiota después tenía la cara de mofarse de él por los errores gramaticales.

Un bendito silencio descendió en la habitación por un buen tiempo. Para cuando Hiroki se dio cuenta, dos horas había pasado, sus cosas estaban terminadas, y podía ver a Miyagi detrás del escritorio.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cuando Miyagi se ponía serio, no era tan malo trabajar con el. Después de todo, cuando le dijeron por primera vez que iba a ser asistente de _Miyagi Yoh_, realmente se había emocionado. Akihiko hasta se le había mofado por eso. La idea de Miyagi que le habían vendido no había sido tan distorsionada, incluso. Solo se habían olvidado decirle que a veces podía ser peor que un mocoso cuando no estaba siendo serio.

Estirándose y moviendo el cuello para tratar de quitar la tensión un poco, ojeó el reloj. Ya era la hora de irse (bueno, la hora normal de irse, no la hora a la que ellos usualmente se iban).

"Profesor…" dijo "ya es hora de irnos"

Miyagi levantó la mirada y parpadeó. "¿Ya?" preguntó, aparentemente sin noción de las horas que habían pasado "ah, anda, Kamijou, vete si quieres, yo voy a cerrar" estirándose, Miyagi agarró otra pila de papeles "aun tengo que terminar esto, no tomará mucho. Ve, yo cerraré luego".

Hiroki siguió la mirada de Miyagi hasta el olvidado paquete de cigarrillos.

"Profesor" Hiroki dijo, recogiendo sus cosas "no importa, no hay que presentar esos papeles hasta dentro de dos semanas"

Miyagi lo miró un poco sorprendido. "¿Entonces por qué me los diste ahora, Kamijou?" medio sollozó "¡siempre tan malo!" dijo, volviendo a ese tono de mocoso.

"Porque usted," Hiroki dijo, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo "tiene un no tan pequeño problema con las fechas de entrega, _profesor_" Hiroki agarró su bolso, metiendo el libro que leía en ese momento y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Realmente, Kamijou, te ganas el apodo de 'Demonio Kamijou' con ganas"

Hiroki prácticamente saltó. Dándose vuelta, miró a Miyagi, que ya estaba junto a su lado, bolso en mano. Parpadeando, miró el escritorio. Todo estaba…. Bastante organizado… Las dos pilas de trabajo estaban separadas y…

Bueno, que podía esperar. Si se trataba de irse, Miyagi era prácticamente la persona más rápida que conocía.

"Bien, profesor…" dijo al final "ahora podemos cerrar los dos"

Miyagi controló todo en tiempo record.

_Si solo fuera así todo el tiempo…_ pensó Hiroki _me ahorraría tantos dolores de cabeza_.

"¿Kamijou~?" Miyagi dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros

Hiroki trató de darle un codazo en el estómago, pero Miyagi lo esquivó. Mierda, ya estaba acostumbrándose a esto. "¿Si, profesor?" dijo al final, tratando de sonar calmado, pensando como al menos si luego realmente lo mataba, al menos tendría el consuelo mental de que había intentado el método civilizado primero.

"¿Vamos por una copa?" dijo "podemos estar en la compañía del otro para no pasar la noche olvidados y tristes~"

El tic de Hiroki volvió. "Profesor… si algo le ha dado la idea de que cuando Nowaki no está…"

Miyagi rodó los ojos. "Anda, Kamijou, realmente necesitas mejorar tu sentido del humor. Y se que no tienes nada que hacer" Miyagi siguió antes que Hiroki interrumpiera "si tuvieras algo planeado, ya habrías salido corriendo a estresarte con lo que fuera".

Hiroki lo miró con odio. Y resignación. Pero más con odio. Si, odio, en serio. "Está bien, profesor" dijo al fin; realmente no tenía nada que hacer, y una copa no sonaba mal.

Miyagi parpadeó. "Kamijou…" dijo, inseguro, "¿realmente no hay nada que te esté molestando, verdad?"

Hiroki se mordió el labio para detenerse de gritarle que si pensaba que era un maldito antisocial, y que si pensaba eso, estaba equivocado porque ¿no habían salido con todo el departamento, y ellos dos, ya muchas veces? Y de paso, le diría como se podía perder la opinión por… "¿No acaba de decir usted mismo, profesor, que no tengo planes para esta noche? Además, la idea de una copa no suena mal"

Miyagi lo miró por unos segundos. "Ah, pues los milagros existen. Ahora solo veamos si puedo hacer que pases un buen rato, Kamijou~"

Con eso, Miyagi empezó a caminar, básicamente arrastrándolo.

Hiroki pensó brevemente que se estaba volviendo loco. Y que esto mejor no se volviera costumbre. Aunque temía que ya era tarde. _Ugh_. Ignoró las estupideces que Miyagi decía mientras trataba de quitarse el brazo de encima con suficiente sutileza como para que Miyagi no tratara de atacar mas fuerte, y falló espectacularmente.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"_¿Miyagi?_"

Miyagi paró de repente, y Hiroki prácticamente podía leer el "_**MIERDA**_" que Miyagi pensaba en ese momento (el también, para ser honestos, pensó algo así, las costumbres, después de todo, no se perdían fácil, y ellos tenían años de malentendidos a sus espaldas). Sacudiéndose el brazo de encima, se paró junto a Nowaki, mirando a Shinobu.

A un muy enojado Shinobu que iba a matar a Miyagi.

"Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando no estoy cerca, ¿eh, Miyagi?" Shinobu dijo, las manos en las caderas y una mirada acusatoria prácticamente en la cara de Miyagi.

Hiroki pensó brevemente si a Miyagi le había dolido tragarse toda la sarta de estupideces (colegiala enamorada, dominado, etc.) que había dicho de su relación con Nowaki antes de que empezara a romper la ley metiéndose con el mocoso.

"Shinobu-chin, s-solo íbamos por una copa," Miyagi dijo, nervioso y haciendo gestos placativos con las manos

"¿En serio?" Shinobu preguntó sarcásticamente, alzando una ceja y mirando a Hiroki ahora

"Takatsuki-kun," Hiroki dijo, fríamente "¿honestamente? estaría dispuesto a decirte que me haces un favor si te llevas al profesor y lo escuchas mientras está borracho y desvaría de lo duro que es no verte"

Miyagi se puso pálido como una hoja de papel. Hiroki sabía que pagaría por esto de una forma u otra, luego, pero en ese momento, estaba casi disfrutando del pánico de su superior. Shinobu, por el otro lado, enrojeció. Hiroki parpadeó y sacudió el pensamiento, figurativamente hablando, de que si el hijo del Decano no fuera un mocoso, quizá hasta se llevarían bien.

"Anda, Nowaki" dijo al final, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar "vamos a casa"

Nowaki lo siguió al instante, con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro. "Hiro-san…" dijo, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente

"Mmm?" contestó

"Hiro-san es increíble" Nowaki dijo

Hiroki se sonrojó. "¿E-eh?" dijo, honestamente sorprendido. ¿De donde había salido eso?

"Quiero decir, Hiro-san siempre lo es," Nowaki dijo, sonriéndole –

Maldita sea, ahí iban las mariposas.

– "Pero esa expresión en el rostro de Hiro-san," Nowaki dijo, tomándole la mano "se ve muy bien"

Nowaki, Hiroki pensó, era probablemente el único hombre en el mundo que podía ponerse tan empalagoso _de la nada_. No creía que siquiera Akihiko pudiera ser tan malo, y el era un maldito escritor de novelas cursis.

"Augh, idiota, ni siquiera me has dicho que haces aquí ¿y ya estás diciendo estupideces?" dijo, sonrojándose

Nowaki sonrió aún más. "Ah, uno de mis compañeros está preocupado por uno de sus pacientes, y quiere quedarse con el para ver como progresa," dijo "como el se quedará, yo haré su próximo turno, así equiparamos las horas".

"Oh," dijo, por alguna razón muy conciente de que _aún_ iban de la mano

"¿Hiro-san no tenía planes, verdad?" Nowaki dijo.

Hiroki estaba feliz de que Nowaki no sonaba ni la mitad de celoso de lo esperado. "No," dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros "el mocoso del profesor lo tiene abandonado por sus estudios, así que el profesor tuvo la _brillante idea_" Nowaki estaba aparentemente entretenido por su tono de voz, al menos, si su sonrisa era de confiar "de que saliéramos a tomar una copa, algo de… 'no pasar la noche olvidados y tristes', hmph"

Nowaki, sin que Hiroki lo notara, lo miró por unos segundos.

"Igual," Hiroki siguió, "creo que ahora el profesor definitivamente tiene planes. Besarle los pies a ese mocoso, por ejemplo".

Nowaki parpadeó, volviendo a prestarle atención a Hiroki. "Takatsuki-kun," dijo, mientras Hiroki volteaba a verlo "parece un chico simpático".

Hiroki parpadeó, un poco horrorizado, e hizo planes de nunca dejar que Nowaki se acercara al juguetito de Miyagi. No por celos (que no tenía la autoestima _tan_ baja, mierda), sino porque la idea de esos dos conociéndose le horrorizaba. Miyagi le había bromeado muchas veces sobre salir en citas dobles, y… Dios, _no_. No, no, _no_.

Y quizá Nowaki realmente tenía gustos horribles, pensó, sin importarle demasiado como se había insultado a si mismo un poco. Nowaki ya era bastante amigable con el _novio_ (rodó los ojos internamente) de Akihiko, siendo el pediatra de la hija de Takahiro. Para ser honesto, aún no superaba su sorpresa ante eso.

Ya tenía que soportar a Takahashi en un nivel personal (siendo la pareja de su mejor amigo y eso, y además, su aparente amistad con Nowaki) no quería tener a Takatsuki cerca.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"¿Ah?" dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos bruscamente

"Hiro-san está muy distraído últimamente," Nowaki dijo, mirándolo con preocupación de nuevo

_¿Y de quien será la maldita culpa, para variar?_ Hiroki pensó. Suspiró. "Perdona," dijo suavemente "¿dijiste algo?"

"No, Hiro-san, solo estaba preocupado" Nowaki sonrió

"Hn," murmuró, sonrojándose

"Hiro-san," Nowaki le apretó la mano (que aun llevaba en la suya) "ya vamos a llegar a casa" dijo, y Hiroki pensó que probablemente debería tratarle de enseñarle sutileza a Nowaki. Si recordaba la conversación que habían tenido, después de todo.

Si, Nowaki lo distraería lo suficiente, pensó, y por una vez no protestó cuando Nowaki se movió para caminar mas cerca suyo.

Después de todo, aunque no hubieran tenido nada planeado, ellos sabían mejor que desaprovechar el tiempo que tenían juntos.

xxxxxx

**A/N:** esto empezó, créanlo o no, siendo más drabble que otra cosa. Pero Merche me puede, ahaha. Y si, al final va a resultar que shippeo más a Hiroki y a Miyagi (pero como amigos, eh) que a cualquier pareja oficial. Ahaha. Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de nadie en el cast, pero mierda si Hiroki no va a odiarse con Shinobu, al menos por un tiempo, y con Misaki, también. Igual, Nowaki y yo te amamos, Hiroki! Er…

¿Reviews, por favor? –se arrastra fuera cantando las canciones de Alemania–


End file.
